Deus Volt
by kuro1
Summary: Serena gets mad at the scouts and fights a yoama all by herself. She then gets transported to a diff. galaxy, and poses as Suvi Greenwood. But, of course, if someone takes your spot in the universe, where do you go now?


Deus Volt By: kawaii-neige-usa e-mail :vampire_chic27@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, as you guys already know. But, you know, I DO own Suvi! Mwuhahahaha.enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE!  
  
It was a crispy Sunday morning when Serena Tsukino woke up. She carefully made sure that she didn't hit her cat Luna, who was still sleeping. She got up and started to walk to her wooden dresser to brush her long golden hair. It wasn't that hard, just a couple of knots and that was it. She got dressed in her most casual outfit; a pink tank top with a small bunny on it, and some a pair of ripped shorts that used to be pants. Looking in her full-length mirror, she realized that she forgot to put her hair in her trademark style ponytail buns. She started to put them up, but then she thought; 'I wonder what they'll do if I leave them down?' She grinned, and walked downstairs and made herself some breakfast.  
  
Darien Chiba was jogging rather peacefully but knew that would come to an end. Meatball Head. She always ruined his jogging! She would crash into him, and stay there for a bit, apologizing, and then their usual fight would begin. But Darien had to admit he loved those fights. It was a chance to talk to Serena, but it always somehow ended brutally. He glanced at his watch. 8:30 on the dot. The countdown began. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. He then tensed up, waiting for a crash. But none came. Instead, he heard a voice, "Not this time Darien!" and she fled with her golden hair flying after her. He stood, stunned. 'Who was that?' He thought furiously. 'Surely not his meatball head! They weren't in her trademark style!' But, he came to realize, that it WAS her voice, and the approximate length of her hair down. 'Damn it! We didn't get to fight! We didn't even crash! NOO! What is this world coming to?'  
  
"Hey Andrew!" Serena said, pushing her hair out of her face. 'Wow, that new chick is HOT! *sizzle sizzle*' He thought. 'Well, I'll just give her the Andrew charm and everything will be falling into their place.' He said, "Hello! How may I help you, my dear lady?" Serena blushed furiously. "Andrew, don't you recognize me? It's me, Serena! And by the way, I'll have a coke please!" "SERENA! But your hair!" "I know, I know, I wanted it down, to see how everybody would react. So far, so good!" She chuckled. "What do you think?" "It's, uh, err.cool! Anyways, I'll go give you your coke!" He said hastily, and handed it over. 'Andrew, you dummy! You hit on Serena! You think of here like your sister! You hit on her! You DUMMY!!!! LOOKS DECEIVE, MY DEAR ANDREW! THINK OF, ERR, I DON'T KNOW! HOW ABOUT.SERENA! NOOO!!! YOU ALMOST HIT ON HER!! THINK OF WORK! THINK OF WORK! GOOD WORK..' He rushed around, helping more customers, if ever possible. Serena, who was walking, heard in her head 'YOU DUMMY! LOOKS DECEICE MY DEAR ANDWER! THINK OF, ERR, I DON'T KNOW! HOW ABOUT.SERENA! NOOO! YOU ALMOST HIT ON HER! THINK OF WORK! THINK OF WORK! GOOD WORK.'She glanced at Andrew, who looked frustrated, and was tripping all over orders. 'That was a little weird. Did Andrew actually hit on me?' She thought and walked over to her friends, while Darien walked into the door, staring at her. "So, then she goes and trips over ANOTHER box!" Roars of laughter followed. "And then she finally found out, that walking AROUND something is better!" Raye finished. Serena said icily, "Nice to see that you like to laugh at others misfortunes, Raye." "And just who do you think you are?" Raye asked. "We were in a PRIVATE conversation." "Oh? Don't you recognize your misfortune puppet? I would HOPE so." "SERENA?" "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" "ISN"T IT A LITTLE TO EARLY FOR YOU TO BE UP?" "Is this what you guys do when I'm at home, or elsewhere?" Serena demanded. "Err, uh, no," the replied. "Great. Thanks for the info." Serena said and left, hurt. 'Poor Serena.' She heard. It sounded like Ami's voice, only voider, like she was thinking. 'We should really do that less. But, I'm always just there when she comes and hear them talking shit about her.' 'Why do I hear people talking when they AREN'T talking? Is it their thoughts?' She wondered. 'Hey! Ami CAN swear! The world is not to an end!' Serena thought, as she was walking through the arcade doors.  
  
"Err, Andrew, are you ok?" Darien asked, watching Andrew running and helping costumers, and sweeping the floor. "No! Yes! No! YES IM OK!" He yelled. "Are you sure? You seem a LITTLE jumpy" Darien said, sarcastically. "Im ok! Just fine and dandy!" He jumped around and asked, "Is Serena gone?" "You mean Meatball Head? Wait, I can't call her that today, her hair's done. Damn! But yes, she is gone." "GOOD!" Andrew said, relived. "WHAT IS THE MATTER, ANDREW?" "Err, uh, *sweatdrops* IsortahitonSerena,notmyfault,shelookedlikeababewitherhairdown." "YOU DID WHAT?" Darien yelled, feeling the jealousy in him stir around, furiously. "I sorta hit on Serena. Well, gotta go! Bye!" He ran to the back. "YOU DID WHAT?" Darien repeated, and followed Andrew. "Jeeze man, it's not like you even like her! Or do you?" Andrew said mysteriously. "Well, uh, no!" "Yes you do!" "NO I DON"T!" "Sure, ok, whatever man."  
  
"Why is Raye always a cow? It's not fair!" She muttered, tears in her eyes. "She always picks on me, especially now that I am the princess we were looking for. I don't even WANT to be her! It's going to be HoRrId!" "Hello, little girl! Mind if I drain your energy?" "YES I DO! MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" (A.N I hate writing battle scenes! I suck at them! But, I do need this one. Hope your enjoying, my little children *grins evilly*..Mwuhahahahahahahahahaha.misery loved company you know! ) 'Im not going to even bother calling the scouts. I'm going to prove I can do this by my self!' "How dare you hit on an innocent girl and try to drain her energy. In the name of the moon, I will punish you! (A.N Oh how I hate her speeches! *dodges tomatoes* On with the story!) "Ah! Just the girl I was looking for! I have a message for you! Deus Volt!" The yoama screamed. Serena felt herself falling into a black vortex. She hit the ground, and let the darkness come over her.  
  
'Another rotten day of another rotten year, of another gosh darned time!' Thought 14 year old Suvi, of Rest Brook. 'Stupid people, I hate them all, I wish the worst for them!' As she walked down her steps on Aruba High. Suvi had waist length golden-blonde hair, and dark purple eyes. A lot of guys thought she was attractive, but they didn't dare on talking to here; she rejected everybody that came to her. It was natural for her to do that, she was all by herself, with nobody else in the world for here. She started to walk to her home, which she inherited by her dead grandmother. 'Damn home. Stupid people. They all deserve to die.' She thought again, viscously. She started to walk into her driveway, when she heard something whisper "Deus Volt!" And she was pulled down into a thing that one can only describe as a vortex, and she landed onto a piece of ground.  
  
"Where am I?" Serena said aloud, groaning. 'And why did I de- transform?' She thought to herself. She scanned herself over, and made sure she wasn't bleeding. She had a bump on her head, which was going to swell up like a goose egg if she didn't put ice onto it. She looked up, expecting to see a park, but saw herself in front of a well made out drive way. It had a garden, with pansies and petunia's scattered all over, and a rose bush by the front. 'Nice,' She thought, and knocked on the door. No one answered. But something caught her eye. It said: For Serena Tsukino. Carefully, she opened the letter and began to read: To Miss Tsukino I regret to inform you of your situation, you are no longer in present day Tokyo. You are no longer in your galaxy. You are in Rest Brook, in the Celestial Galaxy. Im sorry you are here, but you must complete your mission. You probably noticed already, that you are not your normal self. For example, your hair is waist length long, and you have purple eyes. You still have your broach, but you don't turn in to Sailor Moon anymore. You have to figure out what to do, and if you can, help in this world if you can. You are going under the identity of Suvi Greenwood, and she, yours. You will be attending Aruba High, which you can find easily. Walk 2 blocks east, and then turn right. The school is like Crossroads, and you the rooms and your schedule are the same. Your locker number is 314, while the combo is 51, 30, 54. If you tell anybody about you mission, you will have to face the consequences. If successful in your mission, you will be able to go home. Once again, I'm sorry about your situation. Sincerely T. E 'I can't believe this is happening to me! I can't believe it!' Serena walked into the house, shocked. She yelled, "Im home!" No one replied. Since it was getting late, Serena found a bed, and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Suvi Greenwood was in the same situation, but with a little modified note, saying something like this: To Miss Greenwood I regret to inform you of your situation, you are no longer in present day Rest Brook. You are no longer in your galaxy. You are in Tokyo, in the Milky Galaxy. Im sorry you are here, but you must complete your mission. You probably noticed already, that you are not your normal self. For example, your hair is longer than it's ever been, and you have blue eyes. You are going under the identity of Serena Tsukino, and she, yours. You will be attending Crossroads High, which you can find easily. Walk 3 blocks north, and then turn left. The school has almost identical blue prints like Aruba High, and your classes are in the same room. Your locker number is 216, and the combo is 0, 45, 15. If you tell anybody about you mission, you will have to face the consequences. If they find out, like I suspect, Ami and Raye will, it's ok. You must be kind to them, as well as all of Serena's friends. They are special, and you'll find out about it soon. If successful in your mission, you will be able to go home. Once again, I'm sorry about your situation. Sincerely T. E  
  
. "WHAT THE F*** DOES THIS T.E THINK IT IS? NO JOKE! THIS AIN"T FUNNY! AND WHY THE HELL AM I DRESSED UP IN A SKIN-TIGHT MINI SKIRT? I HATE THEM! AND I DON'T WANT TO START OVER, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ANYBODY. I DON'T WANT THIS! THIS IS CRAP!" Suvi yelled, while people stared at her. A group of girls was walking over to her, concerned. "Serena, we're" "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Suvi again, yelled, but thought better of it. 'I could have fun in this situation. *grins evilly* Let's see how this will work out.' "SAILOR MOON, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" The one with long black hair yelled. "Err, sorry, I'm a little disgruntled about something here. Can you guys please get me out of this thing?" The girls looked confused. Finally, the one with short blue hair said, "Sailor Moon, come with us and we'll tell you."  
  
"That was neat! Can I do it again?" Suvi said eagerly, which surprised her. "No. You have to wait until we go fighting with yoama's again." Mina said, looking at her strangely. 'Maybe I'll just wait until it happens. It looks like Serena was some sorta freak' Suvi thought. "Oh. Ok. Err, I think I'm going to go home now. Anybody want to come?" Suvi said, hoping someone would show her where her house was. "Sure! I will!" replied Mina. "Ok, thanks! Bye guys!" After Mina and Suvi left, Ami said, "Serena seems different. I think I'll run a scan on her." "Ya, I think I'll ask the great fire about her. There's something different, that's for sure." Raye replied  
  
So, what do you think of chapter one? Hope you enjoy! E-mail me at vampire_chic27@hotmail.com if you liked it. Please review, and I'll get the next chapter out soon! Thanks! 


End file.
